5 Minutes of My Life
by Baxter54132
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Includes a KayaUsopp one-shot. Others inside are Avatar The Last Airbender, Code Geass, Bleach, and Death Note! Please check this out! It is worth your time.
1. A beggining

This is an interesting story line for me. I was bored so my sister and I came up with four topics and had 5 minutes to write for each one. This is what I came up with.

Keep in mind; these are nowhere near completed. If you like a certain one and think I should write a whole story about it let me know.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

Topic #1- Death Note, Pairing- Matsuda and Sayu

With Light Yagami's time past, the world is finally settling into a calmer place. Criminals are being watched closely and crime is greatly decreased. The world is better for everyone except for a certain member of the Police task force. Matsuda is out of a job, has no life, and has to go home to a dreary, empty, apartment. Said man stuffs his key into the apartment door and swings the door open with half hearted enthusiasm. He shuffles in and slumps down onto his couch to get some much needed rest. Before he can even sit for a moment he notices out of the corner of his eye that his answering machine has a message recorded on it. With a small groan, Matusada rises from his comfortable spot and goes over to the answering machine. 'Maybe it is from the McDonald' he wonders to himself as he presses the play button and waits for the machine to whir to life. "You have One Unheard Message,"

Fin

I didn't get as far as I wanted to on this one. The message is from Sayu

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

Topic #2- Avatar the Last Airbender, Pairing- Sokka and Toph

Aang is out on a normal day, minding his own business, when things start to change. He starts to get taller, his voice gets deeper, and he starts to notice things. Katara is happily together with him, that isn't what's changing. He notices a change in Sokka. At first Sokka wanted to spend all of his free time with Suki. Aang was starting to notice however, that Sokka would make an excuse to go hunting or just hang out with Toph. As a child Aang didn't notice this much but when he became a teenager this became blaringly obvious. Even though Suki was tough, Toph was even tougher and loved to get her hands dirty. She and Sokka would go on crazy missions and come back covered in dirt from head to toe. Then one day, Suki was gone. It was like she never was there; Sokka didn't talk about her, although Aang caught him talking to Toph about it once in a hushed voice.

Fin

Suki left, I just over dramatized it. Flipomatic told me that I should have used Katara for this since Aang is too naïve and oblivious.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

Topic- Bleach, Pairing- Yoruichi and Urahara

"Hit me harder!" Urahara ordered as he flicked off the cat. "Now now Kisuke, I wouldn't want to cut off your wrist would I?' mocks the Cat in its irregularly deep voice. Urahara snickers but subconsciously cracks his wrist. "Yoruichi, you asked me to train your cat form but refuse to go all out? This confuses me. Maybe you have ulterior motives." "Your right Kisuke, I just want to bite you." Yoruichi purrs in humor at her own joke. Urahara shakes his hand back and forth, "Hey now Youruichi, there are kids watching." Urahara points to Ichigo who is dozing off on the sideline. Youruichi swishes her tail back and forth in amusement, "He isn't paying attention, and he is probably thinking about Rukia again. That's all he thinks about all the time!" Urahara snickers again, "We should sneak up on him like in the good old days," "Those were good times..." "Are you getting sentimental you old kitty cat?" Yoruichi scoffs, "maybe I am but what does that make you?" Across the field Ichigo stands up, "Hey now, stop fighting you two!"

Fin

I managed to bring this one to a conclusion. : D

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

Topic- Code Geass, Pairing- Suzaku and Euphemia (Flipomatic picked this one, not me)

A pen... that was all he had to remember the lovely Princess Euphemia. That and his own memories. All of those little thoughts that floated around in his head, sometimes coming into focus and other times just barely out of reach. When he was in C's world, he wanted to see Euphemia again so much it almost tore his heart into two. Instead, he chose the prim and expected path, giving up his chance to see his lover one more time. "I'm such a fool!" Suzaku exclaims out loud to himself. He rolls the quill pen between his thumb and forefinger searching for some hint that this pen is different, special in a way that no other pen is. Nothing, it's just a pen, its meant to be let go and forgotten. "I can't forget, I'll never forget," Suzaku tells himself confidently. Suzaku reaches into his pocket and pulls out the only picture of the princess he has. In it, she is smiling and holding onto a reluctant Arthur. Suzaku chuckles at the compromising situation the cat had gotten himself into. Euphemia is spinning in what looks like a circle, holding onto Arthur's front paws and allowing his back ones to fly outward.

Fin

I didn't really want to write this one but I think it turned out okay.

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

That's all four of them. Which one did you like the most?

Which one did you like the least.

Remember, each of these was done in 5 minutes.

Review!!!


	2. More?

This is what happens when I get bored.

More five minute impromptu's enjoy!!

stupid friggin line remover removing all of my carefully thought out lines, i'm going to have to resort to this to inform you that this is where a line goes :/

Title: Your Marrying Whom?

Pairing: Orihime x Uryu

Orihime stares down at her beautiful, white wedding dress in awe. It reaches all the way to the ground and has extra white material to spare. "Oh Uryu it's lovely!" she sings to her fitter. Who knew that Uryu Ishida, merely a humble sews person could make such an amazing dress. Well Uryu was more than that. He was Orihime's best friend and had been since college. Naturally when high school ends people separate and split different ways and Orihime was no different. Tatsuki went off to some karate school and Orihime stayed and went to a local college. She had walked into class on the first day of college and immediately noticed Uryu in the corner. She sat next to him and the rest was history. They did everything together, except for rooming. Then... Orihime met Ichigo. Ichigo oh Ichigo!!!! It was pretty sickening to Uryu but he made Orihime happy. They dated through all of Orihime's Junior and Senior Years of college and Uryu just watched by the sidelines. After graduating, Orihime and Ichigo became doctors while Uryu became a sews person. He was in college for his business degree, not sewing class... Anyways Uryu watches as Orihime spins around while hugging her dress close, giggling happily. "Well put it on," he teases, "let's see how you look."

Fin

stupid friggin line remover removing all of my carefully thought out lines, i'm going to have to resort to this to inform you that this is where a line goes :/

Title: Usopp's inner mind, oh the horror

Pairing: Usopp x Kaya

The Going Merry sails high and mighty. She soars with her mighty flag flying high. All of this from one special girl. Kaya! What an amazing girl, not that I like her or anything. I just think about her all the time. But I think about everyone else too! Like Luffy and Nami and Robin and stuff.... but the boat is the most important, irreplaceable. I hammer a nail into the base of the main mast and examine the damage from our recent encounter with the world. Who knew that a shark had teeth so sharp that it could nibble through half of the mast before we could pull the damn thing off. Kaya would be disappointed. Back to Kaya... I'm pretty hopeless aren't I? I'm not the only one though, Luffy thinks about Nami and vice versus. Zoro is always staring off into space, I wonder if he even thinks at all... I wonder when I'll see Kaya again, she'd be so mad about the boat. I don't think the poor Merry is going to last much longer. No!! I'll keep fixing her and fixing her! She will keep going even if I have to move her with my own two hands. The great and mighty Captain Usopp!!!!!! Maybe we should sail over to Kaya and say hi sometime. I can tell her off all of my insanely true and amazing adventures. She will totally believe me about the shark that ate the mast. Arlong the crazy fishman, god Eneru and stuff. It will be so fun. Where is Luffy anyway, that guy is nuts...

Fin

stupid friggin line remover removing all of my carefully thought out lines, i'm going to have to resort to this to inform you that this is where a line goes :/

This gets pretty wordy in my opinion. Who knew I could get the juices flowing like this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
